


ART: Clint Barton Bingo Fill(s)

by WaterMe



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton Birthday Bash Bingo 2020, Clint Barton-centric, Digital Art, Gen, I almost forgot to give him bandages, I don't know how to tag art posts, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, NO MIDDLE GROUND, Shirtless Clint Barton, Watercolors, gratuitous female gaze, it's Clint with his shirt off - either you want to see it or we're not friends, morning coffee, this took me like a week please love it, your artist is a sucker for abs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterMe/pseuds/WaterMe
Summary: Lazy morning coffee feels <3Art for the Clint Barton Birthday Bash BingoSquare: Coffee (N4)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 46
Collections: Clint Barton Birthday Bash





	ART: Clint Barton Bingo Fill(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the Clint Barton Birthday Bash Bingo! I know I didn't get on Tumblr for ages, so I loved when people posted art on Ao3. If you _are_ on Tumblr, [you can go love on it here.](https://waterme-stories.tumblr.com/post/625480988542255104/lazy-morning-clint-coffee-feels-for)
> 
> This took me like a week, and not just because I wanted to drool at abs for that long (I mean... I did, though). I'm so slow at illustration right now! That said, I'm hoping to get at least one more art piece done for the bingo before it closes on Aug 20th, so keep an eye out :-)

**Author's Note:**

> _Don't steal my art! I don't give permission for this art to be reposted, altered, sold, or used as stock. If you'd like to share, please share the link to this chapter, or to the[Tumblr post.](https://waterme-stories.tumblr.com/post/625480988542255104/lazy-morning-clint-coffee-feels-for)_
> 
> _I'm always open to collabs, art or fic inspired by my work, etc! I love working with people, you just gotta ask._


End file.
